Banners
A banner is a tall decorative block that is highly customizable. Various dyes, blocks and/or items can be used to apply a variety of patterns. Crafting Notes: *When initially crafted, a banner will be the color of wool that the player used to craft it. *Banners can only be crafted if all wool blocks are the same color. |box1-1= |box1-2= |box1-3= |box1-4= |box1-5= |box1-6= |box1-8= }} Usage There are 16 colored blank banners, and numerous patterns each available in each of the 16 colors. Up to 6 different patterns can be added, and using a banner on a cauldron containing water will wash off the top layer or the last pattern added. Banners, much like signs, can be placed both on the ground, facing different directions, and on walls. They can also be placed in item frames, where they simply appear as their item model. In Java Edition only, patterns can be applied to shields using banners. The shield pattern has a smaller resolution than the banner pattern, causing them to look different or offset. Banners can also be used as fuel in furnaces, blast furnaces, and smokers, smelting 1.5 items per banner. Patterns A banner may have up to six patterns that are overlaid with the last-crafted on top. The location of the banner in shaped recipes does not matter as long as the dyes are in the exact location specified. Players can also overlay these patterns on each other. As of 1.14, a loom can be used to add certain patterns to banners using a dye and an optional extra item. Trivia *With 16 blank banners, 38 patterns of 16 colors each (608 uniquely-colored patterns), and 0 to 6 patterns per banner, players can create approximately 809 quadrillion uniquely crafted banners. **Although it is impossible to add more than 6 patterns to a banner via crafting, up to 16 can be added using commands. *Banners are available in the Pocket Edition as of Better Together Update. *Banners naturally generate in End cities as of update 1.9 - The Combat Update. **Banners can also be found in certain altars and bedrooms within the woodland mansion. **As of the 1.14 update, they can also be found on illager patrol captains heads. This, and in the Creative inventory, is the only way to obtain an illager banner. *On Console Editions, there is a separate crafting section for banners which is located underneath the firework crafting section if classic crafting is turned off. *The texture of the backside is a mirrored texture of the front side. *A player can make a "Mojang" banner with an enchanted apple, a banner and a colored dye of their choice. *As of update 1.13, banners can be seen on a map, making them a useful tool for labelling important places. *A Minecraft world can only contain 400 banners in Java Edition, but on consoles, even less are permitted. Gallery FirstBanner.jpg|The first photo Jeb posted of Banners. FlagsBanner.jpg|A photo of some country flags made using banners. Minecraft_banner_1eyez.png|The End City banner pattern. Minecraft_banner_g7g8o839t1p8d8513.png|The Illager banner pattern. BannerIcon.png|The banner's removed icon. Tip How to Make Banners in Minecraft 1.8 Category:Decorative Category:1.8 Category:Smelting Category:Crafting Category:Mob Drops Category:Partial Blocks Category:Entity